


Aniversary | Tweek x Craig (fluff)

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: Creekiversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: It’s Tweek and Craig’s anniversary, and Craig has something he wants to do





	Aniversary | Tweek x Craig (fluff)

Tweek and Craig were walking through the park, talk and laughing. Today was the boy's’ anniversary, and they had spent the whole day together. Their relationship was an odd one. Pictures drawn of them, pretended to date, pretended to break up, then pretended to get back together.  
But slowly, pretending grew to be something more.  
“C-Craig?” Tweek asked,  
“Yeah, hun?”  
“What are we doing out here?”  
The noirette boy chuckled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.  
“I, wanted to do something.  
”Tweek cocked an eyebrow,“You gonna tell me?”  
“Nnnnnnope.”  
“Figured as much.”  
They finally stopped at a random tree Craig has walked up to. Looking satisfied, Craig whipped out a pocket knife. With anyone else, Tweek might have worried we was going to be stabbed or meet some a horrible detailed fate, but with Craig, the blonde just gave him a curious look.  
“What are you planning?” The blonde asked, suspiciously.  
“Just sit back and wait okay,” Craig smirked at him, before turning his attention towards the tree. Tweek sighed, knowing he wasn’t gonna get anything out of him, and stood aside sipping his coffee.  
“And...It’s done.” Craig said a few minutes later. Tweek looked at what Craig had been working on. It was the initials, “C + T” carved into a tree with a heart around it.  
“Do you like it?” Craig asked.  
Tweek chuckled, leaning into Craig’s chest.  
“I love it.”  
Craig, once again, wrapped his arm around the blonde and smiled. They stood like that in a comfortable silence for a while before Tweek spoke up.  
“You know, before we were together, I never pegged for the romantic type.”  
Craig shrugged, “Never had someone to romance.”  
“What did you think of me? Back then?”  
“Dunno, you were pretty cool.The first time we actually met was with that fight.”  
“Oh, yeah, that.” Tweek recalled. “Yeah. I never thought we’d end up being boyfriends. But then there was yaoi.”  
Tweek bursted out laughing, “Oh god, this town can be so stupid sometimes.”  
“Yeah.” Craig laughed along with his boyfriend. “Remember when our parents sent us away because they were afraid they’d ‘abduct’ us?”  
“Or when all the guys became meterosexaul?”  
“Dude, that’s one of the first times you started hanging out with us.”  
“And we dressed up like fricken asshats!”  
The air was filled with the boys laughter, till they keeled over and layed on the ground. When they could breath again, Craig spoke up.  
“You know, as weird as it sounds, i’m glad the asian girls started drawing those pictures of us.”  
Tweek turned his head to face Craig. “Why?”  
" Cause if they didn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten to be with you.”  
“God, you are so corny.” Tweek looked up, chuckling.  
Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand, making him face him once again and find that he had gotten closer and donned a sincere expression.  
“I’m serious,” Craig started, looking into Tweek’s eyes, “You...You make a better person. I don’t know how but you do. I don’t like people, really. I think the majority are assholes, but you...you’re different. I care you more than anyone else, and I want to be the best person I can to you. Because you make me happy. Like belong, or matter,or something.”  
“C-Craig…” Tweek wasn’t sure how to respond to Craig’s heartfelt speech.  
“Look, I just…” the noirette sighed, “I love you….so fucking much.”  
Tweek wrapped his arm’s around Craig, embracing him and catching him off guard.  
“I love you, too.” Tweek confessed, “You have no idea how good are for me. Around other people, I feel so stressed, so pressured to be ‘normal’. I feel like...with other other people I have to keep everything bottled up, they’re problems and should deal with them but with you-” he sniffled.  
“Tweek?”  
“You listen to me...care about me, and I have no fucking what I did to deserve it...”  
Craig pulled Tweek away slightly to look at him to see the tears were forming in his eyes.  
“Why am I fucking tearing up?” Tweek laughed, pressing his palms to his eyes, until Craig wiped the tears away and pressed his forehead against Tweek’s.  
“You should never feel like that.Ever. I’ll make sure you don’t. You deserve to be happy.”  
“I am happy.” Tweek assured him, smiling. “I’m happy...as long as I have you.”  
Craig smirked, “who’s the cheesy romantic, now?”  
“Shut up…’ Tweek smiled, cuddling closer into Craig’s warmth.  
“Should we get up?”  
“Nah, fuck it.” Craig said, holding Tweek close. “Let’s stay here a little longer.  
And so they laid there for a while. Cuddling.together, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like, an hour late, but I was busy. Also I was playing fractured but whole and got to therapy wars, and oh my god the amount of weird fangirly noises that came out of me.
> 
> Happy Creekiversary everyone!


End file.
